Imaging devices capable of printing images upon paper and other media are ubiquitous and used in many applications including monochrome and color applications. For example, laser printers, ink jet printers, and digital printing presses are but a few examples of imaging devices in wide use today for monochrome or color imaging.
Electrophotographic imaging processes utilize a photoconductor which may be electrically charged and then selectively discharged to form latent images. The latent images may be developed and the developed images are transferred to media to form hard images upon the media. Electrophotographic imaging processes may be implemented in laser printer configurations and digital presses in illustrative examples.
Some imaging devices use a liquid marking agent to develop images. In some arrangements, it may be desirable to modify components and designs to allow increased variance in components. Also, the components may be increased in size to provide imaging upon larger media increasing throughput of the devices. However, relaxing design tolerances of components and/or increasing size of components, may present issues in systems which use liquid marking agents.
At least some aspects of the disclosure provide improved imaging structures and methods.